Past? or present?
by aisuru Aki
Summary: Kakashi, rin, and Obito's day takes an unexpected twist when their teacher, Minato, decides to tryout his new jutsu... Which sends them to any time, past OR future. When they meet the curent team 7, they have to face obstacles to return home. Shippuden AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two fourteen year old chuunins stood on a bridge in the middle of Konoha village, waiting for their mentor, Minato Uzumaki, to arrive; as well as their third teammate, Obito Uzumaki. When they both finnally arrived( Minato had some paperwork to do and Obito was just… Obito), Minato brought along interesting news. "I have created a new jutsu! It lets me and people around me travel in time!" He said cheerfully.

"Huh?" The three other's froze what they were doing. It was often that Minato came up with weird jutsu's but nothing so unstable as time travel.

"Are you sure about this sensei?" asked Rin and Kakashi just 'hn'd.

"Of course I'm sure." Minato was already doing the hand signs. Before his students could stop him, he finished the handsigns and yelled "Shinlan- tokishin no jutsu!"

The scenerfy around the four disapeared for a fraction of a second before reapearing again. The three chuunins looked around in confusion as minato looked thoughtfull.

"Did it work?" asked Obito, scratching his head.

"I don't know but we should change our appearance just in case.

"Hai!"

Only a few seconds after they did the transformation justu, a girl with pink hair and green eyes appeared from the woods ahead.

Sakura was walking to team 7's meeting place on the bridge when she saw that their were already four kids their (Minato turned into a kid as well). She has never seen them before so she decided to talk to them. Walking up to them, she smiled kindly and said. "Um. Hi, my name is Sakura. I havn't seen you in the village before, are you new?"

The boy that seemed to be the oldest- with eyes and hair that strongly resembled Naruto- answered. "Yes. Our parents died in a fire and we decided to move to a big city like Konoha. Um. We just arrived so we don't know this place very well, can you show us around? My name is Misaki- by the way- and these are my younger siblings Kano(Kakashi), Ran (Rin), and Obuki (Obito)" He motioned to the three behind them.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. I'm free so I don't mind, shall we go then?" Sakura started walking back to the main part of the village as the four kids followed.

"We're lucky! Sakura-chan seems so nice!" Whispered Obito. Sakura was far enough ahead of them that she couldn't hear their whispers.

"The village seems so peaceful, the war must have ended." Rin whispered back.

"We shouldn't let our guard down; there still might be trouble." Kakashi cautioned.

"Kakashi, I really don't think that's ne-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" The four stopped their conversation and turned their heads to where Sakura waved. There, stood an older version of Kakashi, his face in an orange book. Apon hearing his name, the older Kakashi looked up from his book and waved back at Sakura, walking over in the process.

"Yo, Sakura." Then noticing the four kids with shocked faces, added, "Who are these kids?"

"This is Misaki, Kano, Ran, and Obuki; They just moved here" Sakura replied as she motioned to each of the name's owner's. Older- Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow but if he noticed the similarity between these kids and his old team, he did not say anything. Turning to them, Sakura said "This is Kakashi- sensei, my mentor. If I'm busy, then you can always ask him questions."

Realization dawned on Minato, Rin, Obito, and Chibi-Kakashi . They were in the future and it was going to be a lot more complicated than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minato, Rin, Obito, and Chibi- Kakashi was on edge. They were eighty percent sure that older- Kakashi knew their true identitys. Neverless, he never said anything. After that encounter, they met Naruto, a preppy boy who looked oddly like Minato, and Sasuke, a slightly emo Uchiha- who Chibi-Kakashi later told Obito- was the ideal Uchiha. They met every ninja in the village except…. Themselves (other than Kakashi of course).

They were dying to ask but if they did, they would most likely reveal their identitys. One day, They stumbled upon one answer. When they were eating breakfast with team 7, Older- Kakashi was absent. "Where's Kakashi-san?" asked Minato.

Without looking up from his breakfast Naruto replied, "He's at the memorial stone (me: forgot what it's called)."

"Memorial stone? What for?" Team 7 shrugged.

"He's always there, morning for his friend, um, Obito I think." Sakura said and a small klunk of chopsticks falling could be heard from Obito.

"Eh?" his eyes widened in shock. "I'm- I mean, His friend is dead?" The other three form the past looked at Obito, a cross of shock and sympathy on their faces. Obito got up form the table and left without another word. His friends looked a each other before getting up themselves and following, Rin saying quietly to team 7 "We'll be right back". Obito ran and ran until he reached the Konoha graveyard. He searched through all the rows of gravestones until he finally found it.

**Uchiha Obito**

**May he rest in peace forever**

He couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed, shaking violently. He was dead in a few years, and he could nothing to prevent it. He could nothing to prevent his own death but maybe his sensei and rin were ok. He got up again and once again, ran through the graveyard. He couldn't find Rin's (which was a relief), but he got to one of the biggest grave stones. It read

**Uzumaki Minato**

**Here lies The fourth Hokage of the Hidden leaf village. Father, Husband, and Hero. May he rest in peace.**

**So Sensei was dead too. He looked a row back and saw every one of them was made for an Uchiha. Looking closely, he saw the names of every single person of the Uchiha clan. He couldn't take it. He broke down crying as rain started to pour. In the near future everyone he loved will be dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Minato, Rin, and Chibi- Kakashi found Obito, he was lying in front of the Uchiha gravestones. He had no color left in his face and tear streakes glimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Obito…" They could not find anything ot say to the crest fallen kid; even Kakashi had a pained and sympathetic look on his face. Rin knelt by him and pulled him close and Minato wiped away the boys tears. Taking Obito from the comforting girl's arms, he told the other's "Come on, Sakura-chan and the other's will start to worry." Then he looked at the still sobbing boy in his arms. "Pull yourself together Obito. People die; there's nothing we can do to prevent it. I know it's painful but we can't let that stop our lives." Obito said nothing but he instantly stopped crying. He suddenly realized that this was what Kakashi must have felt when his father died, and he felt he could understand his silver haired friend more.

"Sensei, I can walk on my own. Thanks though." Obito wriggled himself out of his sensei's arms. He decided that that wouldn't stop him from being cheerful. If he stayed depressed, he would be a burden to his team, and possibly Sakura-chan and her team as well. Wiping away the remaining tears, he stretched and ran ahead of his team. His team behind him smiled. One of Obito's charms was that no matter what horrible thing happened, he could always stay positive. It was a trait that Kakashi secretly envyed.

When they reached the house they were staying at, Obito had fully recovered. He cheerfully marched into the house yelling, "We're home!"

"Where did you all go? Did something happen?" Sakura walked towards them from the living room, looking all worried. Minato told her a lie(which she believed), and everything returned to normal again. Older- Kakashi returned an hour ago so Naruto decided they would have a party. Sasuke made dinner (Sakura can't cook), and Minato and Older- Kakashi went to buy drinks while the others set the table and – since Naruto begged- put up stremers all throughout the living room.

The party was fun. Sasuke's food was great, and Naruto and Obito had a eating contest that, let's just say, ended badly. Sakura and Rin gossiped about guys and Older- Kakashi, Minato, and Chibi- Kakashi shared nin secrets. By midnight, the last person had fallen asleep. It seemed like the peaceful time after something horrible. Little did they know that someone has been whatching the past team since the beginning of the story.

The ninja moved swiftly with the night, to a lair in the rock country. In the lair, he went to a statue of a big hand and knelt in front of it. "Master" the ninja said.

A shadow apeared on one of the big hands' fingers. "What is it my faithful servant?" The shadow asked.

"Konoha, there are kids who have not been there before. I was watching the bridge the ninetails waits on every morning when they just… apeared. Out of nowhere. One of them had an uchiha crest on his back before he used the transformation jutsu. The other one was… the forth Hokage. He called the Uchiha boy 'Obito', also. There was a younger version of the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake." The shadow looked thoughtful.

"Thank you my servant." He said and the sevant ninja vanished. "My fellow Akatsuki." He called and more people apeared on the fingers.

"What is it un?" The shadow ignored Deidara.

"It seemes that the fourth hokage learned a time traveling jutsu. He has come to the present and brought his students with him." –then he turned to Itachi- "One of them called himself Obito Uchiha. Do you know him?" Itachi's face betrayed no emotion.

"Yes. He is my older brother. He died fifteen years ago though." A murmur went through the crowd.

"Older brother? Well We need him dead along with his team. You can do that right Itachi?" Asked the shadow.

"… Yes"


	4. authors note

Authors note:

I'm so so so so soooooo sorry! I know you all are mad at me for not updating but my computer crashed and I still need to get it back.

So I'm sorry for not updating! I'll do my best to get it back!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Revealed!

"Ouch! Dammit!"

"Obuki! Watch your language!"

"But Ra~n!" Everyone laughed as Rin hit Obito on the head.

"Haha! Ran and Sakura-chan are so similar!" Naruto laughed before getting hit in the head by Sakura, much the same way as obito earlier. They were all lazing after a long day. Chibi-Kakashi was having some kind of silent, emo-mind reading conversation with Sasuke, and Minato and Older Kakashi were making small talk while sipping tea. You already know what the others were doing so no need to elaborate on that.

"So Sakura-chan, are your parents ninjas as well?" Minato asked the pink haired girl. She momentarily stopped her Naruto beating to answer him.

"Well, my foster parents were civilians, but Kakashi- sensei told my my biological parents were." She said. Her answer perked the interest of the others.

"Biological parents? Who were they?" Obito asked.

"They were teammates of mine. Rin and Uchiha Obito." This time it was Kakashi who answered.

There was a pregnant pause before all the people from the past yelled "HUH?!?!?!" Collectively. The future people winced at their loud voices.

"What? Do you know them?" Asked Naruto. Chibi- Kakashi was the first who regained their composer and answered.

"Um… no. we were just surprised because we thought Sasuke-kun was the only surviving Uchiha left." He said. Sasuke glared emoishly at him before answering.

"I'm the only Uchiha left (apart from Itachi) that has the ability to use sharingan. Sakura is only a half Uchiha."

"What are you guys, a cult?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kicked him in the head. Really; it was a wonder how the kid had braincells left.

"What do you mean by half uchiha?" Rin asked.

"Uchihas normally interbread; to keep the gene pool 'clean'. That way they insure that all uchihas receive sharingans. Sakura's mother wasn't as Uchiha, so she can't get the sharingan. That's also why all 'pure-bred' Uchihas look alike." Older Kakashi said.

"That makes so much sense!" Obito exclaimed. The others from the past sweat dropped. You mean he never knew?

Suddenly, A messenger hawk flew above their window. Older Kakashi stretched his arm out so the bird can land on it, and took the letter from the hawk. He read it over briefly with his single eye, before motioning to his team with two fingers.

Automatically, His team stood up and jumped out the window with surprising speed. "We have a mission. I'm sorry for having to leave you all here." Older Kakashi said.

"It's no problem. We've gotten pretty used to the village now." Minato replied. Older Kakashi nodded once before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what's going on." Obito said.

"I don't know. I hope it isn't anything serious." Rin said. Kakashi and Minato nodded.

"Sensei, couldn't you just shunshin over to the Hokage tower to see what's wrong?" Obito asked.

"If I wanted to give away my identity, I could." Minato replied lightly. Obito looked disappointed.

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered.

_**Over at the Hokage tower**_

Tsunade sat behind her desk with her elbows on the table and her hands intertwined and covering her face, nose down. Her gaze was intense and it didn't falter as a group of ninjas appeared in the middle of the room.

Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, and Neji were standing at attention in the very back. Up front, the rest of the rookie 9 and Tenten and Lee were knelt on one knee with their head down.

"I called you all here, because our anbu lookouts reported several Akatsuki members headed toward Konoha. I want you all to intercept them before they reach here. Stop them by any means necessary. If they reach our gates, it could mean an all out war, as well as the destruction of Konoha."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all answered. Tsunade nodded once in approval.

"You have ten minutes to pack. Go!" And with that, all the rookie nine, and Tenten, Lee, and the jounins left in a blur. Tsunade stared at the spot where they just were and clenched her hands until the knuckles turned white. Akatsuki were very powerful individually, Together, they would be hell.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called. Shizune, who was standing in the corner, holding tonton, snapped to attention.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Evacuate the citizens to the safe zones and alert the ninjas to be ready for a fight." Tsunade said darkly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shizune put Tonton down and ran out of the room.

"HAH?! You're leaving?!"

"Yes." Older kakashi said, not once looking up from his packing. "All citizens are being evacuated into the safe zone. A chuunin by the name of Iruka will come and escort you."

"Wait wait wait wait." Obito said, putting his hands up in a 'stop' gesture. "I thought you guys were going to go stop them; why do we need to evacuate?"

"Because there's a chance we might lose, and if we lose, Akatsuki will most definitely destroy Konoha." Naruto said from the doorway. His face held no goof to them. It was all business from here on out.

"You mean you might die?" Rin asked hesitantly. Sakura nodded from where she stood behind Naruto.

"That's the price of war, Ran-chan." Sakura said. Rin knew that, Being in war herself, but it was still hard to let Sakura go; especially since they just found out that she was her and Obito's child. She wanted to stop them, but how can she without giving away their identity?

"Let's Go." Sasuke's voice wafted from the hallway. The Naruto gang nodded and went to the door. Rin and the others followed to see the off.

"Good luck." Minato said. The Naruto gang nodded their thanks before leaving. The group from the past stood at the doorway for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened again, revealing a tan man with a scar across his nose.

"Um. Excuse me, Are you Misaki, Kano, Ran, And Obuki?" The mand asked.

"Yes, we are." Minato said.

"Hello. I'm Iruka. I'm here to escort you to the safe zone."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I finally found my flash drive with some of my stories in it! Sadly, Not all the stories were in there, so you might have to wait a little longer for some. Sorry it's so short and bad, it's night and I'm sleepy. I promise to write more as soon as I can… And I promise it won't take another year. -_-**

**Review!**


End file.
